Elementaire ma chere Watson
by Eilowny
Summary: Gibbs et Tony doivent ramener un suspect au NCIS. Mais on est en plein hiver, Gibbs conduit comme un trou et la route n’est pas praticable.
1. Watson

**Titre :** Elémentaire, ma chère Watson

**Auteur :** Eilowny

**Spoiler : **Milieu saison 3… Et encore… Si peu.

**Genre :** Tout sauf de la romance, beurk. Je trouve que ça plombe tout.

**Rating :** K+ pour les gros mots et le romantisme latent (je parle toujours et encore du courant littéraire).

**Disclaimer :** Si vous croyez que c'est à moi, alors vous devez m'imaginer vieux, avec les cheveux blancs et apparaissant dans un des derniers épisodes de NCIS à côté de la photo de McGee. En clair : je ne fait qu'emprunter quelques jouets. Je les rends après, promis.

**Résumé :** Gibbs et Tony doivent ramener un suspect au NCIS. Mais on est en plein hiver, Gibbs conduit comme un trou et la route n'est pas praticable.

**Note de l'auteur :** L'histoire secoue pas des masses, je sais… Mais c'était juste pour donner signe de vie et parce que j'ai dix milles fictions non finies qui traînent sur ma clé USB. Et puis, j'avais envie d'inventer un personnage qui aurait autre chose à faire que de la figuration. Dites moi si il vous plait. Je peux vous dire aussi que je suis sur deux autres fictions que je trouve fabuleuses à écrire donc attendez vous à avoir du nouveau, j'espère, bientôt. Je ne sais pas si Gibbs, Ziva, McGee et Tony se vouvoient. Je regarde la version original (en anglais, le _« vous »_ n'existe pas) et pour ma part, ils ne se vouvoient pas.

**Coup de gueule**** de l'auteur :** Je ne bâcle pas mes fins. _**Je ne bâcle PAS mes fins.**_ _**MERCI ! **_Et pour vous le prouver, j'ai détaillé plus que jamais la fin de cette fic (ce que je déteste faire parce que ça ne laisse pas de portes ouvertes).

Assez maintenant… Read and please, **ENJOY** !

**Chapitre 1**

C'était une affaire comme les autres. N'avouez jamais à mes agents que j'ai dit ça parce que, ça ne sonne pas comme le genre de phrase que je dirais. Je suis plutôt du style à considérer toute affaire avec ses originalités et ses spécificités. Je donne autant d'importance au meurtre d'un marin porté sur l'alcool et violent avec sa femme qu'au rapt d'un enfant de 12 ans. Je n'aurais peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments envers eux mais bien la même assiduité. Ne dévions pas du sujet. Si j'étais en train de m'écouter, je m'enverrais le regard réservé à McGee quand il radote.

Amanda Watson. Docteur Amanda Watson. Très belle femme, grande, brune, la quarantaine. Très bon médecin. Elle exerçait dans une campagne éloignée de la ville où il n'arrivait presque jamais rien. Un jour elle dû s'occuper d'un soldat en vacance qui visitait la région. Elle y mit tout son cœur, j'en suis sûre. Mais le soldat en question fut terrassé par une crise cardiaque. Elle restait un très bon médecin.

Le cadavre fut envoyé à Ducky pour confirmer que le décès était bien accidentel. Je décidai d'interroger le docteur Watson avec DiNozzo et demandai à McGee de vérifier son identité. Il neigeait. A Washington, un peu. Dans la campagne perdue d'Amanda Watson, beaucoup. Des centimètres de neiges avaient recouvert le pays et ces centimètres rendaient la route difficile, dangereuse, instable. Nous nous y rendîmes en fin d'après midi. DiNozzo conduisait plus lentement qu'une chenille, comparant comme d'habitude, notre situation à une scène d'un film inconnu.

* * *

- Et si tu conduisais au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, DiNozzo ? remarqué-je avec mauvaise humeur.

- Bien, je vais essayer… mais je suis au maximum là, patron. Je vais plus vite et je nous plante dans le décor.

- Tu vas _essayer_, DiNozzo ?

Le regard de Tony quitte la route pendant quelques secondes.

- On y sera bientôt, Gibbs.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il gare la voiture au milieu du village. Il neige toujours et le soleil commence à disparaître derrière une colline.

Amanda a été prévenue de notre arrivée et nous attend au poste de police. C'est le shérif du coin qui nous accueille. Il a le regard que tous les shérifs ont lorsqu'ils voient débarquer des agents fédéraux chez eux.

- Agent Spécial Gibbs… et DiNozzo, nous présenté-je. Nous cherchons le docteur Watson.

- Elle est dans mon bureau ! s'exclame le shérif en nous montrant le chemin. Elle est un peu nerveuse. C'est qu'on n'est pas habitué à voir débarquer des agents fédéraux pour une crise cardiaque.

C'est assez inhabituel, il a raison. Mais d'après Jenny, mon équipe et moi méritons une bonne punition pour désobéissance lors de notre dernière enquête. Apparemment, on n'aurait pas le droit de menacer les suspects.

- L'armée ne badine pas avec ses cadavres, shérif, dit DiNozzo.

Il regrette rapidement ses paroles après le coup qu'il reçoit sur la tête. On nous fait rentrer dans le bureau où attend Amanda Watson. En nous voyant, elle se lève et laisse tomber ses clés par terre. Elle a l'air vraiment nerveuse. Un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher.

Cette fois, le shérif nous présente et reste sur le pas de la porte.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire shérif ?

Il ne comprend pas tout de suite. A la place, il fait un grand sourire niais.

- Oh non ! Chez nous, on ne traite que quelques vols parfois et… Bon c'est vrai, une agression le mois dernier mais… En général, c'est plutôt calme ici. Vous savez…

Tony tousse discrètement en sortant son bloc-notes. Cette fois, le shérif fait le rapprochement.

- Oh ! Mais… Oh !... Je… Je vais vous laisser.

Il ferme la porte et Tony commence. Il ramasse les clés du docteur et s'assoit en face d'elle. Je reste debout.

- Docteur Watson, sachez que ce n'est qu'une enquête de routine. D'ici quelques minutes nous en aurons fini et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

Elle semble presque soulagée.

- De routine ?

- On se doit de confirmer la mort du lieutenant Beardwin. En ce moment, notre légiste est en train de pratiquer une autopsie.

Elle soupire. C'est définitivement de soulagement. Rien à voir avec l'agacement que ressentent beaucoup de personnes dans ce genre de situations incongrues et extravagantes.

- Racontez nous comment ça s'est passé.

Elle prend une inspiration. Elle est toujours un peu tendue mais déjà plus calme que lorsque nous étions rentré.

- J'ouvre mon cabinet de midi à 16 heures le samedi et,… Aujourd'hui, j'avais quelques rendez-vous. Vers 14 heures un homme est arrivé, soutenu par le shérif.

Tony acquiesce pour l'encourager. Elle s'humecte les lèvres.

- Il présentait tous les symptômes d'une crise cardiaque : essoufflement, douleur dans la poitrine,… J'ai appelé l'hôpital le plus proche et j'ai fait tout mon possible en attendant les secours mais il a fait un arrêt… Et il est mort.

- Très bien,… murmure DiNozzo.

Il a remarqué sa nervosité lui aussi. Lorsque mon portable sonne, elle a un petit sursaut. Je sors du bureau avant de répondre.

- Gibbs.

- Vous n'allez pas deviner ça patron.

McGee… Semblable à McGee… Même à travers les perturbations causées par la neige, il reste lui-même.

- Non, tu as raison McGee, je ne devinerais pas. Alors crache le morceau.

- Amanda Watson n'est pas médecin.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Amanda Watson n'est pas reconnu en tant que médecin et elle est recherchée en Californie et au Nevada pour pratique illégale de la médecine.

Je raccroche, regarde Watson par la vitre de la porte et rentre violement dans le bureau. Elle et Tony me regardent, interloqués. Je claque la porte.

- Vous avez fait tout votre possible, Madame Watson ?

Les lèvres de la femme tremblent légèrement.

- Etiez-vous sûre que c'était une crise cardiaque ?

Elle essaye même de se justifier.

- Je… Je n'ai jamais terminé mes études mais…

- Combien de gens avez-vous soigné alors qu'ils avaient confiance en vous ? je l'interromps en criant presque.

Elle n'ose plus dire un mot. Des larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues.

- Mets la aux arrêts, Tony.

- Patron ?

- McGee a fait des recherches. Elle n'est pas médecin. Elle n'est pas diplômée. Arrête-là, DiNozzo.

Il la regarde un instant avant de lui lire ses droits et nous partons.

- Qu'est ce que… proteste le shérif en la voyant en pleurs et menottée.

- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle en passant près de lui.

Ils échangent un regard et Tony la presse d'avancer, laissant le shérif complètement abasourdi. Dehors, la neige tombe avec plus d'intensité qu'au retour et le soleil a complètement disparu. Je décide de prendre le volant cette fois-ci.

- Tu conduis, patron ? demande Tony après avoir installé Watson à l'arrière.

- Si je te laisse conduire, on ne sera pas de retour pour noël prochain, DiNozzo.

Il met sa ceinture de sécurité. La route est dangereuse et glissante. Il y a plus de neige qu'à notre arrivée et les roues crisse à chaque tournant. Les essuie-glaces ne sont pas assez rapides pour lutter contre les flocons de neige. Cette fois, Amanda n'est pas la seule à être nerveuse. Tony s'accroche à la boîte à gants.

- Il… Il faudrait peut-être retourner au village, s'inquiète-t-elle. Cette route en hiver est impraticable.

- Vous serez en prison ce soir, madame Watson. Ne vous alarmez pas.

Le téléphone de Tony sonne.

- Il y a un chalet de secours pas loin d'ici, essaye-t-elle encore.

Mais je ne l'écoute plus, concentré sur la route. Elle devient vraiment difficile mais je ne pense pas que nous sommes loin de la sortie. Je pousse la voiture à bout.

- Rien de suspect, Ducky ? demande Tony, toujours au téléphone.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se met devant la voiture à ce moment-là. Un cerf ? Quelque chose de plutôt gros en tout cas. J'écrase le frein à terre. La voiture fait un tonneau, glisse sur plusieurs mètres et frappe un arbre de plein fouet. La dernière chose que j'entends est le cri de Watson avant de tomber dans les ténèbres.


	2. Gibbs

**Note de l'auteur : **Grand merci aux revieweurs ! Voici la suite… Quant aux lecteurs silencieux, ils ont au moins le mérite de faire remonter mes misérables statistiques.

**Chapitre 2**

- Agent Gibbs, réveillez-vous !

Quelqu'un me secoue vivement.

- Agent Gibbs, vous m'entendez ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis couché dans la neige et quelqu'un se tient au dessus de moi, me palpant la tête. Ma vision est brouillée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Une douleur lancinante me fait sursauter.

- Calmez-vous, ça n'a pas l'air très grave. Vous ne saignez pas beaucoup.

J'inspire profondément son odeur en essayant de me rappeler des derniers événements. L'enquête de routine sur la crise cardiaque, la neige, le faux docteur Watson, l'accident…

- DiNozzo ! je m'écris soudainement.

La silhouette de Watson se fait plus claire. J'attrape ses mains menottées et les éloigne de moi férocement.

- Vous avez peut-être une commotion, proteste-t-elle.

Je m'assis. Le monde se met à tourner et j'ai peur un instant de ne pas pouvoir me relever.

- _Peut-être_, docteur Watson ? répliqué-je en me tenant la tête dans les mains.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux remplis de colère.

- Je n'ai pas le diplôme, agent Gibbs, dit-elle avec beaucoup de calme. Mais j'ai assez d'expérience pour…

- Expérience ? Les gens que vous soigniez dans ce village étaient des expériences ?

Elle soupire.

- Où est l'agent DiNozzo ? demandé-je.

- Toujours dans la voiture. Je n'ai pas voulu le bouger, il semble très touché.

Je jure entre mes lèvres et décide de me relever.

- Doucement… murmure Amanda Watson en me soutenant.

Je me dégage et marche vers la voiture, laissant mes traces de pas dans la neige. L'avant ressemble à un mille-feuille de tôle froissée. Tony est toujours assis. Sa tête repose sur le dossier du fauteuil et il ne bouge pas. J'essaye de contenir une poussée d'adrénaline et me précipite à ses côtés à travers l'entrée du conducteur.

- Tony !

Il ne répond pas mais je sens sa respiration.

- Il faut trouver rapidement une solution. Il ne peut pas rester comme ça dans le froid.

Elle a ouvert la porte de l'autre côté et se met à l'inspecter.

- Vous m'écoutez, agent Gibbs ?

Je sors mon arme et la pointe sur elle.

- Ne le touchez pas.

Elle ne bouge pas. Je vois de la peur dans son regard mais aussi de la détermination.

- Ecoutez… Entre vous et moi, je crois que celui le mieux placé pour l'aider, c'est moi. Je comprends votre méfiance mais ça va faire 15 ans que j'exerce…

- …illégalement…

- …que j'exerce, reprend-t-elle, et que je soigne. Personne n'est jamais venu se plaindre de moi jusqu'à présent.

- Jusqu'à cette crise cardiaque ! crié-je.

- Pour laquelle je ne pouvais rien faire.

Elle s'arrête et regarde Tony.

- Pour lui je pourrais faire quelque chose, murmure-t-elle.

Je soupire. Elle a raison. Je range mon arme et lui fait signe de me tendre ses mains. Elle obéit et je la libère de ses menottes.

- Vous aviez dit qu'il y a un chalet près d'ici.

Elle acquiesce.

- Pas très loin. Il faudra le porter. Mais attendez que je l'examine.

Elle défait la ceinture de sécurité de Tony et s'y met tout de suite. Il saigne sur le côté de la tête. Je la regarde un instant avant de me mettre à la recherche de nos portables. Je trouve le mien dans ma poche, hors service. Celui de Tony est sous son siège. L'écran est défoncé et le clavier en morceau.

- Vous avez un portable dans votre sac ? demandé-je à Watson.

Elle fait signe que non.

- Il y a un téléphone dans l'abri dont je vous ai parlé. Nous pourrons appeler de l'aide de là. Il faut le porter, ajoute-t-elle. Vous allez y arriver ?

- Si vous m'aidez à le mettre sur mon dos.

La manœuvre est assez difficile. Watson n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faut le secouer le moins possible. Au bout de longues minutes, j'ai finalement Tony sur le dos. Il est plutôt lourd mais ce n'est pas ma prisonnière qui va pouvoir m'aider sur ce point. Heureusement qu'il ne neige plus.

- Je vous suis, déclaré-je.

Elle secoue ses cheveux et des flocons lui tombent sur les épaules. Elle tire la tirette de sa veste jusqu'au menton et se met en route. Je lui emboîte le pas.

Quand Watson disait _« près d'ici »_, j'aurais du me rendre compte qu'elle parlait en langage campagnard. _« Près d'ici » _ne se traduit pas à Washington DC par _« c'est plutôt loin mais vous êtes un ex-marin et porter un homme sur votre dos pendant une trentaine de minutes ne vous tueras pas »_. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de me plaindre mais dès que cette histoire sera finie, je traînerais DiNozzo plus souvent à la salle de gym de l'agence.

Après une assez longue marche, Watson s'arrête devant ce qui ressemble à un chalet couvert de neiges. J'espère qu'il y a de quoi faire du feu dans ce réduit parce que je doute que le froid soit le remède idéal à un accident de voiture.

Le chalet étant spécialement conçu pour les urgences de ce genre, il est ouvert. Le docteur Watson rentre en premier et me tient la porte. Elle allume la lumière et j'ai la bonne surprise de découvrir que le chalet est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il y a une salle commune avec deux lits, de quoi faire du feu, des vivres pour tenir une guerre entière… Les sanitaires sont à l'écart.

- Déposez le ici, s'exclame Watson en me montrant un des lits.

Je m'exécute, soulagé de pouvoir débarrasser mon dos d'un grand poids.

- Vous savez faire du feu ?

Je la regarde. Elle non, trop occupée à desserrer les vêtements de Tony. Elle a affaire à un ancien marin et elle lui demande s'il sait faire du feu ? Je repère les bûches et les allumettes et je commence à préparer la cheminée. Pendant ce temps, elle m'énumère les blessures de Tony.

- Il a une entorse au poignet et une côte fêlée, quelques écorchures et des ecchymoses.

- Il survivra, dis-je en superposant les bûches de bois. Il a déjà vu pire.

- Pire qu'une hémorragie interne ?

Je me lève. Son regard est inquiet.

- Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût, docteur Watson.

Ses lèvres se pincent. Elle ne doit pas supporter que je mette son jugement en doute dans une telle situation. Néanmoins, elle ravale sa fierté et cherche dans les armoires tout en se justifiant :

- Son abdomen est bleuté, sa peau est froide, il transpire et son pouls est rapide. Tout ça ce sont les signes classiques d'une hémorragie (1). Plus alarmant encore : il ne s'est pas réveillé.

En m'approchant de mon agent, je ne peux que confirmer ses dires. Tony parait plus pâle qu'un mort et sa respiration est difficile.

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? je demande en essayant de garder mon sang froid et de ne pas montrer mon inquiétude.

Watson soupire. Elle a trouvé plusieurs couvertures et la trousse de secours.

- Pour commencer, allumez moi ce feu.

Elle enroule une des couvertures et la pose sous les pieds de Tony. Elle recouvre son corps avec une autre.

- Je ne peux rien faire ici. Il doit être conduit à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. En attendant, il faut le garder au chaud et le surveiller.

Je craque une allumette et la jette sur le tas de bûche. L'atmosphère se réchauffe déjà un peu. Je cherche le téléphone des yeux et je le repère près du lit. Lorsque je décroche, le son rassurant de la tonalité se fait entendre. Je compose le numéro des urgences. Une belle voix me répond de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- Ici les urgences.

- Je suis l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Je suis coincé dans les collines du Kent (2). J'ai un agent blessé qui nécessite des soins urgents.

- Pouvez vous nous donner une indication sur l'endroit où vous vous trouvez ?

Merde ! Je me trouve à Pauméland et elle veut des précisions ?

- Sur la route 201, je m'exclame avec mauvaise humeur. Vous ne savez pas localiser l'appel ?

A ce moment-là, la ligne se met à grésiller. L'opératrice essaye de dire quelque chose mais sa voix est noyée par les interférences. Finalement, je n'entends plus que de la neige et la communication est coupée. J'écrase le combiné avec fureur et Amanda Watson sursaute.

- Un problème ?

- Nous avons été coupé.

Nous savons tous les deux que les intempéries ont dû interrompre la discussion et que ce n'est sans doute pas la seule chose qui est interrompue.

- Je crois que de toute façon, plus aucun véhicule ne circule jusqu'ici. Et il faudra du temps avant que le chasse-neige ne soit réquisitionné.

Elle a formulé mes inquiétudes.

- Il tiendra ? demandé-je.

- N'est-il pas sensé avoir vu pire ?

Elle sourit, confiante. Moi je pense aux nombreux coups sur la tête qu'il a reçu, à la peste pneumonique qui a fait la fête dans ses poumons et n'a pas rangé après et au fait que c'est un aimant à balle. Je m'assieds sur le second lit, sentant mes muscles qui protestent. Ma tête doit avoir pris deux tailles de plus.

Amanda me lance une couverture.

- Comment va votre bosse ?

Elle se penche vers moi et je suis trop fatigué pour protester. Elle utilise des compresses pour nettoyer la plaie. J'ai un petit sursaut de douleur au moment où elle touche ma blessure.

- Restez tranquille, ordonne-t-elle.

Elle s'applique puis finit par laisser ma chevelure en paix.

- Il faudra faire un scanner quand vous serez à l'hôpital.

Le silence tombe entre nous, seulement troublé par la respiration saccadée de Tony.

* * *

Ca va bien faire une demie heure. Toutes les dix minutes, je vérifie l'état de la ligne téléphonique et Watson contrôle l'état de Tony. Elle essaye de la réveiller mais pour l'instant, il est plongé aux pays des rêves. Je préfère ne pas essayer d'imaginer le pays des rêves de Tony. Watson est nerveuse et son seul remède, c'est de faire la conversation. 

- Comment vous avez su pour mon diplôme ? demande-t-elle. Je suis plutôt quelqu'un de discret…

- J'ai des agents très efficaces qui savent où chercher.

- Vous en avez fait de bons fouineurs, je suppose.

Je cache mon sourire. Elle n'a pas dit ça avec sarcasme comme la plupart des coupables l'aurait fait. J'allais riposter lorsqu'un fin murmure se fait entendre.

- Je… prends ça comme un compliment.

- DiNozzo !

Watson et moi nous élançons vers lui. Ses yeux sont ouverts mais sont fixés dans le vide comme-ci…

- La… la lumière est éteinte patron ?

Je passe ma main devant ses yeux mais il ne fait aucun mouvement. Je regarde Amanda. Elle semble décontenancée.

- La lumière est allumée agent DiNozzo, annonce-t-elle.

Tony n'a pas vraiment l'air de comprendre. Il referme ses yeux en toute sérénité. Je le secoue et il lance un grognement de protestation.

- Combien de doigts tu vois, DiNozzo ?

Je lui montre mon majeur et mon index mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

- Je ne vois rien, Gibbs.

Et soudain, ça lui traverse l'esprit.

- Je ne vois… rien, il répète.

Il est proche de la crise de panique et rien ne m'inquiète plus que de le voir paniquer parce qu'il en faut beaucoup pour détruire son sens de l'humour.

Tony a les yeux grands ouverts maintenant, à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de lumière. Amanda pose sa main sur son front, essayant de le calmer.

- Il est possible que vous ayez une commotion, murmure-t-elle. Le choc peut avoir provoqué ça mais rien ne nous dit que ce soit permanant.

- Où sommes nous ? demande Tony de sa voix hachée.

- A l'abris. Tout va bien se passer.

Ces paroles n'ont pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'effets. Peut-être qu'autre chose sera plus convainquant. Je lui tape doucement l'arrière du crâne et il se calme tout de suite.

- DiNozzo, tu as entendu le doc ? Tout va bien se passer.

J'ignore le regard de gratitude que me lance Amanda et soupire. Pendant un moment, la respiration de Tony est la seule chose qu'on entend.

- J'ai atrocement soif… proteste-t-il soudainement.

Alors que je me dirige vers la réserve, Amanda Watson m'arrête.

- Pas d'eau. Rien.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de la gifler. Je l'entraîne un peu à l'écart.

- Il est blessé et en état de choc et vous me demandez de le regarder se déshydrater en silence ? Vous vous foutez du monde ou quoi ?

- Vous lui donnez à boire et il meurt dans l'heure, agent Gibbs.

- Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous avez raison ? m'exclamé-je.

Elle me regarde avec sévérité. Ses yeux lancent des éclaires de colère. Finalement, elle prend un verre et y verse de l'eau. Elle me le tend.

- Vous voulez pariez sa vie que je suis un mauvais médecin ?

Je lui prends le verre des mains et bois.

- J'ai un coup de fils à passer.

Mais la ligne est toujours coupée.

* * *

(1) Je suis beaucoup de chose : étudiante, jeune, majeure, vaccinée, passionnée, amoureuse à sens unique et en bonne santé. Je suis presque tout sauf médecin. Donc tout ce que j'écris ici, je le dois à internet et à son réseau. 

(2) Non ! Ne cherchez pas…


	3. Ronald

**Note de l'auteur : **Très chers amis, voici l'avant dernier chapitre ! Je me dois de vous dire d'avance que c'est peut être ma dernier fic avant une bonne année. Ouaip ! Je pars dans un autre pays, je quitte ma Belgique pas tout à fait natale et je pense pas que j'aurais l'occasion d'écrire avant un bon 12 mois. J'ai encore des idées de fictions mais au cas où je ne les finirais pas avant, je vous fait déjà mes adieux. Rassurez-vous ! Le dernier chapitre de EMCW sera pour demain pas pour dans un an. Merci à tous les revieweurs !

Petit mot pour **misslacata **: Très bonne idée les reviews ! Lorsqu'en fin de journée, ma boite regorge de commentaires, j'ai le sourire aux lèvres toute la soirée.

Autre petit mot pour **Klariss **: J'ai visité ton profil, ravie de voir que le rang des _« auteurs sadiques »_ se révèle être de plus en plus grand.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- Le film se finit plutôt joyeusement puisqu'il retrouve la vue… termine Tony.

- Intéressant, le flatte Watson.

Ca va bien faire des heures que DiNozzo raconte tous les films lui passant par la tête, tous les films où le héro est aveugle. Amanda l'écoute et commente avec enthousiasme, réveillant Tony dès qu'il semble s'assoupir. S'il se rendort, il pourrait très bien ne plus se réveiller.

Il soupire.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiète Amanda.

Je sais ce qui ne va pas. Il est à court de films… Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverait un jour.

- Je suis… fatigué.

- Vous avez bien encore une histoire à me raconter… Ca va faire une éternité que je ne suis plus allée au cinéma.

Tony rigole doucement.

- Ce serait plutôt à vous de nous raconter une histoire.

- Je suis très mauvaise à ce jeu là, plaisante-t-elle.

- Je vous prie, insiste Tony. Dites moi pourquoi vous n'avez pas votre diplôme.

Je me redresse. Voilà qui m'intéresse. Elle au contraire, a perdu sa bonne humeur.

- C'est à cause d'un homme.

Comme d'habitude. Les femmes ont la tête qui tourne à cause d'un homme. Les hommes font couper des têtes à cause d'une femme.

- J'étais en dernière année et… lui et moi étions très liés. Il m'a proposé un petit séjour en Californie avant mes examens et j'ai accepté.

Elle soupire.

- Et quoi ? Vous avez oublié d'étudier, je demande.

- Non… Ces examens, je les connaissais sur le bout des doigts.

- Et alors ? je m'énerve.

Elle tourne piteusement les yeux vers moi.

- C'était mon prof d'anatomie. Sa femme nous a surpris. Je n'ai jamais osé remettre les pieds à l'école après.

- Le ridicule n'a jamais tué.

- Sa femme,… c'était ma prof de chimie. Dès qu'elle a exigé le divorce, il est revenu vers elle avec la queue entre les jambes. J'avais 25 ans, elle me haïssait. Et j'étais morte de trouille.

Le silence retombe.

- Tout ce qui vous restait, c'était quelques examens…

- Arrêtez Gibbs, j'ai eu 17 ans pour noyer mes regrets.

Elle laisse un petit rire amer s'échapper de sa bouche.

- Voilà agent DiNozzo, vous connaissez ma stupide petite histoire. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Elle ne reçoit pas de réponse. Tony s'est endormi.

- Agent DiNozzo ! s'écrie t'elle en essayant de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Mais il les garde obstinément clos. En attendant, je vais vérifier la ligne. Toujours coupée. Je mets ma veste. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

- Où est-ce que vous croyez aller ? demande Watson avec colère. Il y a bien 30 bornes entre ici et l'hôpital le plus proche !

- Combien de temps il lui reste d'après vous ?

Elle soupire de rage. Je sais que j'exaspère beaucoup de gens. C'est pour ça que le second _« b »_ existe.

- Il est huit heures, explique-t-elle patiemment. Les chasses-neiges ont commencé leur travail. Vous avez pu joindre les urgences avant que ça n'empire et l'ambulance est en route. Si vous sortez maintenant, il faudra qu'elle ramasse votre cadavre en passant par ici.

Je dois bien avouer qu'elle a raison. Mes yeux se perdent un instant sur Tony. Il est très pâle et respire à peine. Son corps atteint ses limites mais je suis sûr qu'il tiendra. Même la peste n'a pas réussi à l'emporter.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par la sensation d'un canon de revolver sur ma nuque.

- C'est bien deux cadavres qu'on trouvera ici, murmure un homme.

Je lève les yeux vers Amanda. Elle est tétanisée.

- Shérif… parvient-elle à prononcer d'une voix étranglée.

Il ne se passe rien dans ce village ? Je vous en foutrais, moi, des petits vols une fois de temps en temps…

- Amanda, commence le shérif. Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui ait pu arriver ici. Je laisserais pas ce connard de fédéré vous emprisonner.

Je fais un signe vers le docteur Watson. Ce n'est pas moi qui parviendrais à calmer ce fou. Elle me regarde, complètement paniquée mais prend son courage à deux mains.

- Ronald,… dit-elle doucement. J'ai menti. J'ai fait du mal. Je dois être punie.

- Connerie ! balance l'homme. Vous êtes le meilleur médecin à dix lieues.

Doucement, pendant qu'ils parlent, j'essaye de saisir mon arme. Le shérif ne fait pas attention, trop enfoncé dans son délire.

- Vous êtes tellement gentille que vous les avez aidé lorsque j'ai lancé ma voiture devant votre route.

C'était lui ? Cet imbécile aurait pu tous nous tuer.

- Je devais juste vous sauver… se lamente-t-il.

J'ai la main sur mon arme. Amanda m'a vu et secoue la tête. Malheureusement, le shérif la voit et il comprend vite.

- Bas les pattes ! crie-t-il.

Il me pousse vers le médecin en m'enlevant mon pistolet et cette fois, la menace aussi.

- Vous ne comprenez pas que je suis là pour vous sauver, Amanda ? pleurniche-t-il.

- Ronald, donnez-lui votre revolver, tente-t-elle Tout ça peut se terminer maintenant…

Il est en nage.

- Désolée,… lâche-t-il.

Et il tourne son revolver vers moi. Le reste se produit en un éclair. Il tire mais la balle ne m'atteint pas. Elle touche Amanda qui s'est interposée et qui s'affale à terre avec un crie de douleur. Ronald le shérif ouvre grands les yeux, il vient de blesser celle qu'il voulait protéger. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et me jette sur lui pour le désarmer. Il est vite maîtrisé.

* * *

Amanda meurt. J'ai attaché le shérif, complètement sonné dans un coin de la cabane. Lorsque je me penche vers elle, elle me fait un sourire.

- Un bon médecin vous dirait que je n'ai aucune chance, murmure-t-elle.

- Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas un bon médecin alors…

- Je suis…

_Désolée…_ Ouais. Je sais.

Amanda est morte.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, l'ambulance est là. J'explique la situation à un secouriste et il se rue sur Tony avec ses collègues. Un autre me prend à part pour inspecter mon crâne.

- Comment va-t-il ? je demande alors qu'on emporte DiNozzo sur un brancard.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant, mes collègues s'occupent de lui.

Il essaye de me rassurer mais les paroles d'Amanda font écho dans ma tête. Tony aurait dû recevoir des soins d'urgence et deux heures de délais ne me paraissent pas un travail d'urgence.

Le secouriste m'oblige à rentrer dans une ambulance.

- Je vais bien ! je proteste.

- C'est vrai, me répond-t-il. Vous n'avez probablement rien mais il est important de faire un scanner.

Dans l'ambulance, le paysage défile et le secouriste ne peut s'empêcher de me faire la conversation.

- Nous avons reçu votre message juste avant qu'une ligne téléphonique le long de cette route ne soit coupée. Mais nous étions déjà à votre recherche bien avant. Un message venant du… NC quelque chose…

Ducky discutait avec Tony au moment de l'accident. Il a dû prévenir Jenny.

- Vous avez un portable ? je demande.

Le secouriste secoue sa veste, plonge sa main dans une poche et me ressort un vieux téléphone. Je compose le numéro de Ducky au travail.

- Docteur Mallard, répond-t-il.

- Ducky ?

- Jethro ! Enfin ! Madame la directrice était sans nouvelle. Où es-tu donc ?

Il faut l'imaginer en train de parcourir sa morgue de long en large, prétendant s'intéresser à son dernier cadavre et prendre les choses avec beaucoup de distance.

- Dans l'ambulance… Qu'est ce que tu disais à Tony avant que vous ne soyez coupés ?

- Quelques banalités sur le corps que nous avons reçu ce matin. L'homme est mort d'une simple crise cardiaque. Simple mais radicale… Le médecin qui l'a soigné n'a sans doute rien pu faire s'il était si loin de la ville. Mais comment va Anthony ?

- Mal. Rejoins moi à l'hôpital.

Je raccroche. Qu'est ce que j'ai mal au crâne !

* * *

A l'hôpital, je passe une série de tests, tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Et ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Ducky me rejoint dans la salle d'attente. Mes cheveux sont enterrés sous une couche de bandages et j'ai fait main basse sur tout le café du distributeur.

- Comment va Anthony ? demande le légiste en s'asseyant près de moi.

- Je ne sais pas. Toujours en chirurgie. Ils ont dit qu'il fait une hémorragie interne.

- Ce n'est pas un bon signe, ça.

Il disparaît un instant et va se renseigner auprès d'une infirmière. J'en profite pour vider la première moitié de mon gobelet de café.

- Ils ont bientôt fini, fait-il lorsqu'il revient vers moi. Tout s'est bien passé.

Nous restons silencieux un moment.

- Donc, tu as fait connaissance avec les joies des péripéties de la montagne. Je t'ai déjà raconté comment un ami et moi nous nous sommes perdus près du mont,…

- Il a reçu un choc à la tête et il ne pouvait plus rien voir.

- Je sais, me répond Ducky d'un ton las. L'infirmière me l'a dit. Ca pourrait lui coûter sa carrière…

Je finis ma tasse de café en avalant le fond du verre d'un coup. J'écrabouille le plastique et le jette dans la poubelle nerveusement.

- Certainement pas, je grogne.


	4. Tony

**Chapitre 4**

L'attente est très longue. A chaque fois qu'une infirmière passe, Ducky l'interroge et traduit le jargon médical en langage usuel. Ce sont souvent des phrases comme _« le chirurgien fait tout ce qu'il peut »_ qui ressortent. Abby n'a pas encore pointé le bout de son nez. Je parierais mon bateau que la première chose qu'elle fera demain… (Il est minuit passé), aujourd'hui en apprenant ce qui s'est passé, c'est de se ruer à l'hôpital. L'imaginer déambuler dans les couloirs avec son attirail de fille gothique m'arrache un sourire.

- Mr. Gibbs ?

Le médecin vient vers nous, il a l'air exténué.

- Je suis le docteur Collins, je me suis chargé de l'opération de Mr. DiNozzo.

- Comment s'est déroulée l'opération ? demande Ducky.

- Très bien, nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie et je suis sûr que de ce côté-là, il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles. Je ne vous cacherais pas que nous avons intervenu très tard et que quelques minutes de plus et,…

Il laisse sa phrase se perdre dans le vent mais je crois que je vois le portrait.

- A propos de sa blessure à la tête, elle paraît très superficielle au scanner. Mais sa vision étant affectée…

- Il ne pouvait rien voir,… docteur, je confirme au médecin.

Il prend une inspiration.

- C'est très inquiétant. Mais nous ne pourrons rien faire tant qu'il ne se réveille pas. Il se peut que ce soit simplement dû au choc.

Je ne comprends pas. J'ai envie de lui crier ma frustration à la figure.

- Peut-on le voir, s'enquière Ducky.

- Je peux arranger, ça.

Il nous mène auprès de Tony. Mon agent est allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, étrangement immobile. J'ai rarement vu Tony immobile et je me rends compte à quel point ce n'est pas rassurant. Une machine surveille son cœur et une ligne intraveineuse lui sert son dîner, avec une bonne pinte de sang, sans oublier la canule à oxygène. Il a le teint pâle.

- Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? je chuchote à Ducky.

- C'est impossible à dire, Jethro.

Il s'éloigne de moi et je m'assieds près de lit en soupirant. Dehors, Ducky parle avec le médecin et sa voix filtre à travers la porte.

- Pourrais-je voir les clichés de sa tête que vous avez fait ?

Je n'entends pas la réponse qui s'évapore au moment où ma tête touche le dossier de la chaise.

* * *

Huit heures plus tard, Abby traverse la porte de la chambre de Tony avec un air parfaitement paniqué. Sa voix me sort de mon sommeil.

- Gibbs ! Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Calme toi Abby, je chuchote doucement.

Je me lève et elle me tombe dans les bras.

- J'étais si inquiète, elle sanglote. McGee et Ziva m'ont dit que Tony et toi aviez eu un accident.

- Abs, je n'arrive pas à respirer.

- Oh !

Elle me lâche et j'ai tout le loisir d'admirer la robe noire à dentelle qu'elle porte aujourd'hui.

- Comment va-t-il ? demande-t-elle, angoissée. Oh ! Et toi ?

DiNozzo. J'étais presque arrivé à l'oublier.

- Il a eu une hémorragie interne mais il s'en sortira. Je vais bien, Abs.

Je prends ma veste et l'enfile.

- Attends, où est-ce que tu vas, Gibbs ?

- Bureau. Tu gardes un œil sur lui.

Et je disparais par la porte, laissant Abby prendre le relais.

* * *

Quelqu'un m'attend en salle d'interrogation. McGee me l'a laissé au chaud toute la nuit. En parlant de McGee… Il a l'air estomaqué lorsqu'il me voit entrer dans les bureaux.

- P… p… patron ?

- Ouais McGee. Qui d'autre ?

C'est que je dois avoir l'air d'un ahuri malgré le fait que je me sois changé et rasé avant de venir.

- Où est le shérif ?

Tim me tend un dossier que je lui arrache rapidement des mains avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur.

- Il est en salle d'interrogation. Je ne trouve pas la famille du docteur Watson.

Je m'arrête net.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut prévenir la famille d'Amanda Watson de son décès.

- Ouais ! Je suis au courant, McGee.

- Elle n'en a pas. J'ai cherché partout, patron.

Que voulez-vous faire ? Il y a bien certaines choses que McGee ne peut pas trouver. Après avoir brouillé autant les pistes de sa vie, Amanda aura fini par les faire disparaître.

Lorsque je rentre dans la salle d'interrogation, je vois le shérif, recroquevillé sur sa chaise. Je m'assieds en face de lui. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu beaucoup plus de sommeil que moi et son regard ressemble à celle que je croise sur quelques sociopathes régulièrement.

Tandis que je feuillette son dossier, je jette un coup d'œil à la vitre devant moi. Mon instinct me dit que Ziva est derrière en train de regarder.

- Ronald Shwartzer.

- Oui, c'est moi, murmure le prisonnier.

Ce regard…

- Vous êtes accusé de meurtre et de tentative de meurtre avec préméditation.

- J'ai… J'ai rien fait.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos aveux ! je dit férocement.

Shwartzer fait un petit gémissement plaintif que j'ignore.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour vous mettre à l'ombre (je me penche vers lui et appuie chacune de mes syllabes) pour un très, très, très long moment.

Je me lève et lui jette un dernier regard. C'était inutile, vraiment. Mais il fallait que je le vois. J'ai déjà un pied dehors lorsqu'il me demande :

- Où est Amanda ? Je veux Amanda.

Je secoue la tête et sort. Dans le couloir, je trouve Ziva avec son habituel regard d'espionne sur le visage.

- Son avocat va plaider la folie, dit-elle.

- Et il aura raison.

Dans l'ascenseur, mon téléphone se met à sonner. Le numéro est celui de l'hôpital. Tout de suite, mon cœur s'accélère.

- Gibbs.

- Patron ?

Je soupire. C'est Tony. Il sonne fatigué et sa voix et presque qu'un murmure. Il s'est réveillé, et bien sûr, il aura attendu que je sois parti.

- DiNozzo ! Comment diable… ? Où est Abby ?

- A côté de moi.

Sa voix tremble. Je me prends à imaginer en une seconde tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Tony pourrait être aveugle et perdre son travail. Que ferait-il à la place ? Sa vie tourne autour de loi. Son esprit est entièrement tourné vers la chasse aux criminels. Qui voudrait de lui ?

- Elle a une très jolie robe noire à dentelle…

L'information prend un certain temps avant de parvenir à mon cerveau. Une fois la phrase analysée et retournée dans tous les sens, je réalise ce que Tony vient de dire. Je réalise et mes lèvres dessinent un large sourire.

Fin

**Note de l'auteur :** Si vous n'avez pas compris, relisez.

Re grand merci aux revieweurs. A ceux qui attendent que je fasse encore souffrir Tony, ça arrive. A ceux qui se demandent si j'écrirais un jour un slash, ça arrivera peut-être aussi.

Bon amusement à tous !


End file.
